Crescendo
by finally-alive
Summary: Cammie & Zach; she was the school's golden girl and he was the big-shot player. For some odd reason, they were the best of friends with a similar interest in music. But things change once one of them starts falling -hard. :five-shot: /zammie/ AU, OoC.
1. first

**a/n: hey there :) so, this is a five-shot I randomly came up with. It's very Zammie filled and it'll only be five chapters, so yeah, i'm going to try to squeeze a whole plot in five chapters. i'll try not to make it horrible, but no promise xD this is a **_non_**-spy story, so everyone is normal, yeah? and Cammie and Zach do not go to a music school. They go to a normal high school, but both take classes after school at the fictional Roseville Academy of Musical Arts :Dand Characters are OoC!  
**

**please leave a review, if you'd like to. **

**RATING: semi-STRONG T for language, sexual references, mature themes, and mild-violence. (but nothing too severe, it's not like anything's graphic)**

**disclaimer: i do not own the Gallagher Girl Series, the characters (except Benjamin Parker (my OC, yo!), or any songs mentioned in this story. All rights go to their rightful owners :) **

**I hope you like it: **

/ C _r_ e s c e n d **o** /

( **adj:** _gradually increasing in volume, force, or intensity_ )

**.  
.**

_"Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you, what you would do. If you were the one who was spending the night. Oh, I wish I was looking into your... eyes," _Cameron Morgan sang the words to the song into the small microphone. She ended her performance with the sound of her guitar strings fading out. She looked at her audience, which was her after school classmates at the Roseville Academy of Musical Arts, feeling her cheeks burn a little.

It was a moment of silence for awhile as her teacher applauded lightly and even nodded approvingly. All her fourteen classmates nodded and clapped encouragingly. A round of "Great job, Cammie's!" filled the small music room. Cammie smiled a little, thanking them all with a small nod. She jumped off the black stool she was on and walked over to her desk.

"Nice," Her best friend, Zachary Goode, smirked while twirling his pair of drum sticks between his fingers. He was dressed in his usual; black band tee with a blue polo over it with the buttons undone, dark jeans, and a pair of Converse.

Cammie smiled, "Thanks."

"Want to hang out later?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Cammie just nodded, it was their usual routine. She and Zach were best friends. They lived right next door to each other, causing them to grow up together and become good buddies. Everyone usually expects a person to lose their childhood best friend by the time they reached high school. Both Cammie and Zach were juniors, and were still as close as they were when they were seven. Cammie assumed what kept them close was their similar interests in the same movies, TV shows, Oreo cookies, and music. With similar interests, it caused both of them to attend the same after school classes.

"Okay class," their music teacher, Madame Dabney clapped her hands together, "We'll be working on duets this week and next week, we will be performing them. So I want you to partner up, pick a good song, and be ready to prepare a little show for the class."

"Want to be partners?" Zach mumbled over to Cammie but she heard it perfectly.

"Sure," Cammie mumbled back.

Madame Dabney continued then walked over to the center of the class, "Be prepared students and make sure your duet is filled with passion, that you're feeling the song and not just singing the words."

The students who stared at her all nodded intently. Madame Dabney smiled again, folding her pianist slender fingers together, "Ah, good. I'll see you all tomorrow. Class dismissed." She nodded at everyone and went off to her desk.

All the students collected their things; shoving papers into their bags and closing their instrument cases. Both Cammie and Zach were the last ones to leave the room along with Madame Dabney who was arranging music sheets. She looked up at them, "I assume you two will be partners?" She smiled, while straightening out her pile.

Zach nodded, while twirling one of his wooden drum sticks, "Yup, we should do a rock song though."

Cammie rolled her eyes then swung her tote bag over her shoulder, "We should do an acousitc song."

Madame Dabney chuckled, her hair in a high bun. "Well, I'm sure your performance will blow the class away."

"Hopefully," Cammie interjected, "If Zach can keep up of course." She looked over at her best friend and smirked. Zach just rolled his eyes, tapping the edges of his sticks against one of the blue desks.

"Whatever Cam, you know I'm awesome," He grinned cockily.

Cammie stuck out her tongue in his direction.

Zach stuck his right back.

Madame Dabney let out a laugh, "You two are cute." She stuffed the music sheets into her open black brief case. "I'll see you both tomorrow, alright?" She smiled then closed the lid of her brief case.

/ /

Cammie sat in the front seat of Zach's car as he drove both of them home. He was intent on the road, being careful not to dent his-already-dented-numerous-times car. Cammie pulled her feet up on her seat, hugging her knees to her chest. She stared out the window, watching as they passed by the same old oak trees that were aligned against the pathway by the highway.

Zach's phone, that was on the car's dashboard, began vibrating. Cammie looked over at Zach, as he extended one hand out, trying to reach for it. Cammie looked at him dubiously, "You're going to kill us." She stated bluntly. Cammie reached her hand out, grabbing the phone before he could. She looked at the screen, "It's from Tina Walters." She clicked the read button then instantly dropped the phone onto the car's floor.

"What?" Zach asked glancing over at her. "What's wrong?"

"That message was highly inappropriate," She cringed and shuddered, "Why would she text you _that_?"

Zach smirked, "Well, Tina is a _great _writer." He bent down and grabbed the phone from the floor, still looking onto the road. He slowed down to a red light, taking the opportunity to read his message. He smirked and typed back a reply.

"Ew, you're replying to it?" Cammie scrunched up her nose as if the text radiated an awful scent.

Zach shrugged, "Sexting requires a reply, Cam."

"Eww," Cammie shook her head, rubbing her hands on her ripped jeans. "Just ew, Zachary. Does your mother know what you're typing on that phone?" She stuck her tongue out, disgusted.

Zach chuckled, "Don't be a prude, Cammie." The light turned green and he started driving down the boulevard.

"Ew."

The two drove in silence for awhile, except for the retching sounds Cammie tried to make. After a moment, she spoke, "I didn't you and Tina were... were... doing _that_." She gestured to his cell phone.

"She kind of just started it and I ... kind of replied." Zach shrugged carelessly.

"You guys are dating now?" Cammie asked, raising her eyebrows.

Zach shook his head, turning the car into the Goode's driveway. He drove into the garage, parking it in place. He turned off the engine, then turned to look at Cammie. "We're not, we just... hang out every now and then. I'm still kind of seeing Veronica," Zach said.

Cammie made a face. Zach was her best friend in the entire world, he was cool, smart, funny, witty, a good listener, and gave the best advice. But when it came to love, Zach was -in a way- _the best_. At their high school, Roseville High, he was a notorious player. He was only a junior, but he already dated half the senior girls, most of the junior girls, and a quarter of the sophomores. He dated, made out, played Seven Minutes in Heaven, and maybe even had sex (Cammie didn't dare ask) with most of them. When it came to fooling around, Zach was a relentless king. Half the guys worshiped him, half the guys were jealous of him, and all the girls loved him. Including Cammie, just not in the romantic way.

"You know, with all that fooling around, you're going to get an STD and die," Cammie cringed.

Zach looked over at her, his emerald eyes sparkling in the low light, "And you don't want that, now do you? Because you'll miss me."

"Psh," Cammie scoffed, "If you're lucky, I'll miss you."

"Please, I'm your best friend, of course you'll miss me. I know I'll miss you," Zach smiled towards her before opening the driver's side door. Cammie got out as well, following him into the Goode's all granite and stainless steel kitchen. Zach walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two plastic bottles of soda. He tossed one over to Cammie and she caught it with ease. She plopped herself cozily onto the high rotating stool. "Why Tina Walters?" She asked while unscrewing her white bottle cap.

Zach just shrugged, "Tina's cool." He replied and took a long sip from his beverage.

"You mean, she's hot?" Cammie teased knowing guys only liked Tina for her perky, bubble butt and large C-cup boobs. It couldn't be her personality, she had as much personality as a wet blanket.

Zach just shrugged again, "Yeah, whatever. So, can we know pick a song for this duet project?"

Cammie made a face, but agreed to drop the topic, she pulled out her binder from her bag, "Fine, anyway, suggestions?"

Zach's phone buzzed again as it laid on the granite counter top. Zach peered down at it, tapping his fingers against his bottle of soda. Cammie looked down at it, "It's your booty call, Zach."

/ /

"Are you guys going to eat dinner?" Zach's mom's voice asked as she walked into the living room. Cammie looked out the window, the sun was completely gone and it was almost fully dark blue. Cammie and Zach were both seated comfortably on the couch, feet up on the wooden coffee table watching re-runs of _Everybody Hates Chris _on the family television.

Zach turned to Cammie, "Are you staying over?"

Cammie nodded, "I guess so, let me just text my mom." She said while sticking her hand in her bag, fishing around for her phone. Mrs. Goode nodded with a sweet smile, "Okay sweetie, tell your mom to come over if she wants to." She said then left the room.

The Goodes and Morgans were close, very close. They always had Sunday brunch together, had dinner at each other's houses, and sometimes family movie nights. Cammie was like the daughter Mrs. Goode always wanted but never got and Zach was like the son Mr. Morgan always wished for when Mrs. Morgan was pregnant with Cammie (before they knew she'd be a girl).

Once Cammie got the approval from her mother, she dropped her phone back into her open bag and laid back on the soft couch, melting in the dozens of soft, plush pillows. She casually draped her legs over Zach's, then turning to him, "Why don't you just have one girlfriend? One relationship and that'll be it."

Zach tore his eyes away from the TV screen, "What?"

Cammie repeated, "Why don't you just have one girlfriend instead of fucking around with every other girl who breathes air?" She widened her eyes for emphasis, "That's not healthy Zachary."

"Well, I'm sorry if I disappoint you, Cameron." Zach smirked and lifting one leg over hers so it was a stack of legs with Zach's then Cammie's then Zach's. Cammie chuckled then placing her other leg over Zach's.

"Seriously," Cammie said, looking into his eyes, "You're the sweetest guy, you deserve a full on relationship with a decent girl."

Zach sighed, "Cam, you're forgetting that that kind of stuff doesn't really happen. Believe me, I try to find a girl like that, but they all turn out to be slutty." He made a face. Cammie rolled her eyes and smacked him, "You're no better! You humor them by being just as lustful, you're such a slut." She teased.

Zach chuckled then shrugged, "Hey, I'm sixteen, my testosterone level is out of this world." He hit her lightly with a plush pillow, "besides, none of the girls... none of them... I don't know. I guess I just haven't met the right one, yet. And believe me Cam, I'm waiting for her."

Cammie hit him back with a round pillow, "In the mean time, you're sexting Tina Walters?"

Zach just hit her with another pillow.

Cammie giggled.

"Zach, Cammie! Dinner's on the table!" Mrs. Goode's voice came from the insides of the kitchen. Zach and Cammie quickly untangled themselves and stood up. Zach, who was taller than Cammie by at least eight inches, looked down at her, "I'll race you." He challenged.

Cammie folded her arms across her chest, "What are we nine years old?" She discarded his offer, his face falling a little. But Cammie just smiled then smacked him in the head with a thicker pillow, "Ready, set, go!" She said and ran towards the kitchen.

"Cheater!" Zach called after her, while laughing.

**a/n: what do you think? good? bad? should I continue? please leave a review and let me know :) oh, and if any of you would like to suggest a song for Zach and Cammie, please do. It doesn't specifically have to be a duet song but a song good enough to be broken into a duet. yeah :) **

**have an awesome day, everyone (: **


	2. second

**a/n: wow, so wow. thanks so so so so so much for all the reviews, they totally made my day :D so, i'm going to avoid doing my homework to type this chapter :) i know what you're thinking, **_**procrastination tsk**_**! but procrastination actually gets results for me :) and has anyone read Elsewhere by Gabrielle Zevin? **

**for MissPradaPrincess: Yes, i've caught a couple of episodes of Silent Library xD i really enjoy it, i'm weird like that. loved the episode We The Kings appeared on xD and yes, I watch Jersey Shore sometimes xD my favorite book series has got to be Harry Potter, followed by Gallagher Girls, then The Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, Witch & Wizard, The Clique, Cirque Du Freak, Pretty Little Liars, the Summer Boys series, and... that's about it :) thanks for reviewing :)**

**for angel4eva-15: thanks for you the review, i really appreciate it :) but i kinda just planned out the whole story in just five chapters, sorry D; but don't worry, i promise you, you'll love the next four chapters ( hopefully!). :) **

**please keep calm & read on:**

Cammie walked through the halls of Roseville High, carrying her books to her chest. She smiled and nodded at all the students she knew (and some she didn't know), because being student body president had some required jobs to do. As Cammie walked passed, the crowded halls started to separate, making room for her to go through. Cammie just smiled her wide smile and thanked everyone as she walked by. Bascially, the whole school loved her, not because she was pretty (although she was) or because she was student body president. They loved Cammie because she was just nice and optimistic. She ran for president, not because she thought it was a popularity contest, but because she had excellent leadership skills.

"Morning President Morgan," Cammie's chemistry classmate, Benjamin Parker, greeted and fell into step with her. Benjamin was kind of short for a junior guy at Roseville High, he was only taller than Cammie by three inches. As Cammie walked along side Benjamin, she noticed he was more dressed up than usual. His usual attire consisted of a t-shirt or a jersey and a pair of jeans with neon Nike's. Today, he was dressed in a iron-pressed polo and a pair of black jeans. His hair wasn't gelled up to it's usual spiky hairdo. Instead, it was nicely combed back.

"Hey," Cammie smiled then looked down at his shirt, "you look nice today."

"You think?" He asked while adjusting the collar of his polo. He looked over at her, his sparkling caramel eyes wide with enthusiasm. Cammie just nodded, she was fond of Benjamin. He was funny and cute. Along with being a charmer, he was also the school's star athlete. He joined almost all the sports teams (except basketball, hence the height difference) and usually always made first string. His arms were well toned, his biceps larger than most guys at their school.

The two both started a conversation on their recent chemistry topic, when Cammie noticed Zach leaning against a locker talking to a girl Cammie knew was named Shelly. He had his infamous Zach Goode smirk and cock of the eyebrow. For some odd reason, girls got weak in the knees whenever they saw it. Cammie thought it was ridiculous, Zach was more than just walking sex. He was a really cool guy.

As Cammie and Benjamin stopped by Cammie's locker, Benjamin popped an unexpected question, "So, Cammie, I was kind of wondering... do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He ran a hand through his jet black hair.

Cammie, who was shoving a book inside her locker, looked at him, "Um, what? Really?" She closed her locker door and turned to face him. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Sure, she and Benjamin were good friends. They usually paired up for chemistry labs and even held up decent conversations. But Benjamin's type was more on the pom poms and skirts instead of the brains and books.

Benjamin nodded, looking pretty shy for a guy who was an all-star, "Yeah... I thought it'd be fun."

/ /

"You're going on a date with Parker?" Zach asked as he caught up with Cammie in the cafeteria line. Cammie was holding her tray that was half full, she looked at Zach with eyes wide, "How'd you know that?" She asked as she picked up a fruit cup onto her tray. Zach wasn't holding a tray, instead he just grabbed a wrapped burger and waited for Cammie to get her food.

"It's been around school that he asked you out," Zach replied nonchalantly.

The two stopped by the cashier at the end of the line. Cammie placed her tray on the table and reached in her back pocket to pay for her food. Zach, however, brought out his wallet and paid for his burger and Cammie's lunch meal. The cashier took the crisp bill from Zach and nodded. "He's a good boyfriend, doll." She smiled adoringly at Zach.

"Eh," Cammie made a face, "He's okay, I guess and he's _not _my boyfriend."

Zach chuckled and carried Cammie's tray with one hand. "She's in denial, she loooves me!" Zach nodded and draped an arm around Cammie's shoulders. Before Cammie could say anything, Zach dragged her away to find an available table. A few girls sitting on a table by the window called out, "Zach over here!"

A fiery red head named Tracey, whistled, "Come on Zachy, have lunch with me." She dropped one eyelid that was dusted with blue eyeshadow, winking at him. It definitely sounded more like an invitation to do other things than have lunch.

Zach stopped them, looking over at the girls, "Sorry ladies, having lunch with Cam."

They all looked at Cammie, eyes widened momentarily, and then narrowed down towards her. Cammie ignored all the eight girls who were scowling at her by looking down at her ballet flats.

"Oh," Tracey sounded disappointed. "Your loss, Zach."

"Maybe, maybe." Zach just shrugged then led Cammie over to a table in the back of the cafeteria where it was as quiet as it could get. He placed Cammie's tray down, pulled a seat out for her, and then took a seat himself. Cammie sat next to him and opened the wrapping around her plastic spork. She picked up her container of salad and placed it down in front of her. Zach unwrapped the yellow wrapping off his burger as Cammie opened the plastic lid that covered her salad.

"So," Zach said after he took a bite of his burger and swallowed. "He asked you and you said yes?"

Cammie swallowed down the piece of chicken she was chewing, "Well, that's how it goes doesn't it?"

Zach reached out for the shiny red apple on Cammie's tray. He tossed it in the air, Cammie watched as the fruit landed back down in the palm of Zach's hand. He quickly took a big bite and then placed the apple back on her tray, Cammie made a face as she saw that half her apple disappeared and had gone into Zach's mouth.

"Why'd you say yes?" He asked her, bluntly.

Cammie raised an eyebrow at him, "Why wouldn't I?"

Zach shrugged, "I don't know, I just didn't know he was your type."

Cammie contuined to raise her eyebrows, "_My type_? Well, maybe he is." She shrugged and then looked down at her salad, picking at it lightly.

As if on cue, Benjamin came walking towards them, with a soda in hand. "Sup guys," He nodded at Zach coolly then smiled down at Cammie. "Hey."

Cammie smiled up at him, pushing back a stray strand of hair that moved in front of her face. "What's up?" She nodded at him, then quickly glancing back at Zach. Zach just stared up at Benjamin as if he was waiting for him to leave. But Benjamin obviously couldn't take a hint, he pulled out a chair next to Cammie.

"So, we're still on for tomorrow tonight, right?" He asked eagerly with a large smile.

Cammie looked at him and chuckled, "Of course!"

He smiled happily, "cool." He looked over at Zach who had his arm casually across the back of Cammie's seat. He awkwardly fidgeted in his seat, wanting to say something but not knowing what exactly to say. Zach just stared at him with his hard emerald, not turning away. For some reason, that intimidated Benjamin. So, Benjamin just looked back at Cammie who was playing with her cell phone.

"Um, Cammie, i'll see you later, kay?" Benjamin stood up, trying to avoid Zach's eyes.

Cammie looked up at him and nodded, "Sure! I can't wait." She smiled genuinely at him. Benjamin just nodded and walked off with his soda still in hand. He was swallowed in the large crowds of students quickly, Cammie couldn't even see him anymore.

She felt Zach's eyes on her, so she turned and looked at him, "Yes?" She asked and took a gulp of her mineral water. Zach stared at her for a second, his face just a few inches away from hers. He averted his eyes to where Benjamin walked off to and said simply, "I don't like him."

/ /

Zach slammed his locker shut, then felt a pair of slender arms around his hard stomach. Zach pulled off an arm and held onto the other, he turned to see a girl from his third period, "Savannah Smith." Zach nodded, staring down at the girl in front of him. She was pretty and hot as hell. Her body curved in all the right places. She had dark brown eyes and her dirty blonde hair was styled in layers.

"Hey Zach," She purred, her well-glossed lips shimmered under the hall's bright fluorescent lights. She took a step closer, pressing her chest against Zach's. She looked up at him, Zach noticed dark charcoal lines outlined her almond shaped orbs. "Want to hang out later?"

Her voice sounded just like the lyrics and tone to a dirty pop song. Zach smirked, "Depends, alone or in a group?"

She leaned forward, her breath dancing over his right ear, "I like to be alone." She whispered, kissing his ear lightly. Zach smirked again, smelling the scent of her shampoo off her hair.

Just then Benjamin came walking by with a gym bag slung over his broad shoulder. Zach's eyes widened, his body suddenly out of it's trance. He pushed Savannah off gently, "Um, I gotta go." He said and followed after Benjamin.

"Zach!" Savannah called, but Zach ignored her.

He easily caught up with Benjamin, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey dude."

Benjamin turned around, looking up a little to meet Zach's eyes since he was shorter, "Oh, Zach, what's up, man?"

Zach nodded, pulling his drum sticks from the back of his started hitting the air, playing a non-existent beat. "So," He said while still moving his sticks, "What's this I hear about you going out with Cammie tomorrow."

"That's pretty much it," Benjamin shrugged casually.

Zach raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so... what made you ask her out? I thought you were dating Macey McHenry."

The two stood still in the middle of the busy hallway not bothering to move out of the way. The students who were walking moved out of their way, being careful not to bump into them or disturb their conversation. The two stared at each other intensely, not bothering to look away. It was like an internal challenge between the two boys.

Benjamin said simply, "Macey and I broke up last January, she has a crush on you." He glared at Zach like it was his fault.

Zach thought for a moment, he sort of remembered the rumors that Macey liked him and she even slipped her number in his locker. But Macey wasn't really his type, sure she was cute and the head cheerleader of Roseville High's squad, but she was too... angry all the time. Zach always assumed she had wicked PMS.

Zach just shrugged then cocked an eyebrow, "So now you're going after Cammie?"

Benjamin shrugged as well, "Cammie's cool."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you care, anyway?" Benjamin asked, "Are you like, interested in her or something? Because I hear about your reputation and it doesn't seem like you need her."

Zach rolled his eyes, twirling one drum stick between his fingers, "She's my best friend, you asshole."

"Friends with benefits?"

"The fuck? No!" Zach glared down at him, making it seem like Benjamin was way shorter than he really was. "Just be careful, because I swear if you hurt her, I will kick your ass."

"Zach," Benjamin said, looking up at him, "When you think about it, you're the only heart breaker here."

Zach rolled his eyes, pointing a drum stick at Benjamin, "I would _never _hurt Cammie."

"Why are you so concerned, Goode?"

Zach didn't answer, he just walked away.

**a/n: AH! this story is so much fun to write :DD okay, here's a secret: whenever i write Zach's all player-mode-personality i play Cobra Starship music xD lol. okay, let me know what you think and please review? **

**i still need some suggestions for a duet song Cammie and Zach could use, so please suggest one :D **


	3. third

**a/n: per usual, thank you all for the marvelous reviews :D you guys are too **_**amazing.**_** seriously. so, it's the weekend! and i've just been bumming it out in my room and decided to skip my art assignment to type this up. so yeah :D **

**okay so this is what happened, i woke up this morning and was reading what everyone had to say (btw, kudos to all of you for suggesting such fabulous songs) and, i was kind of thinking of doing **_**Remembering Sunday**_** by All Time Low or **_**Into Your Arms**_** by the Maine or **_**Wouldn't Change A Thing**_** by Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas. but as I was reading my reviews, I got this suggestion by an **anonymous** person who suggested **_**Good To You**_** by Marianas Trench ft. Jessica Lee. I love Marianas Trench with a burning passion :DD (my favorite song is **_**Beside You.) **_**And I decided to use that song after listening to it on repeat for about a bajillion times :D so thank you anon for suggestion so :D you rock and I wish you weren't anon so I could personally thank you! **

**for MissPradaPrincess: lolol, i love your music choices :D and yes, I watch Gossip Girl (when Chuck and Blair broke up, i died D; i like, literally only watch Gossip Girl for Chuck x Blair O.O) um, no, I don't like Miley Cyrus. OH! we're both May babies then xD my birthday is on the 2nd (David Beckham's birthday, yo!) btw, i'm jealous you get out in May O: i have till like, June -.- thanks for your review!**

**um, i'm sorry i'm so rambly. **

**here we go: **

"So how was your date last night? Bex Baxter asked. Bex Baxter was the school's student body secretary. She and Cammie were pretty close, considering they had to spend three days a week in the office arranging papers and files for the school. Their principal called it "community service," where the students had to give back to the school. Most people got boring jobs like picking up trash around campus or joining a tutoring program. Cammie was lucky, she got office duty which was just stuffing student surveys and notifications into envelopes. Envelopes that were going to go to every student at Roseville High.

Cammie, who was stapling five sheets of paper together, looked up at Bex. "My date?" She repeated, like she didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Bex was standing across the table from Cammie, folding the papers and placing them into the white envelopes. She had gorgeous dark eyes and long, full natural lashes. "Yeah, you went on a date with Benjamin Parker last night, right?"

Cammie nodded in response, "Um, yeah."

"So?" Bex asked, "How was it? Did you kiss him?"

Cammie stared at Bex awkwardly, "What?"

"Did you kiss him?" Bex said each word slowly in case Cammie couldn't comprehend.

"No," Cammie shook her head, then fidgeted in her comfortable seat. She felt awkward talking about her date with Benjamin. Sure, the date was nice and sweet. He took her to see an old black and white film at the drive-in. They ate from a large tub of popcorn and had two separate drinks. They made comments and laughed when something stupid happened. It was loads of fun, but Cammie just didn't feel the _spark_. She did have fun, a lot of it. She even agreed to go on another date with him at Connor Ryan's party the following Saturday. But she felt like something was missing, something that just wasn't there. She knew she liked hanging out with Benjamin. But she wasn't so sure if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Why not?" Bex asked while sealing the envelopes. "He's really nice for a jock."

Cammie nodded, "He is nice, really nice."

"But you're totally in love with Zach Goode?" Bex raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Cammie looked back at her, "What do you mean?" She asked and carried her stack of freshly stapled papers over to the copy machine.

"Oh come on Cammie," Bex said and threw away the loose shreds that lay on the wooden center table. "Zach Goode is a _fucking _sex god." She met Cammie's startled eyes when she spoke her last statement.

Cammie made a face, "Why does everyone say that? I mean, sure, Zach's... good looking, gorgeous even. But why does everyone want to have sex with him?"

"Please," Bex didn't let Cammie continue, "don't tell me you don't wonder what Zach looks like in his boxers."

"I'm sure, it's... unpleasant," Cammie replied. The last time she saw Zach in almost nothing was when they were ten and she walked in his room without knocking. Zach was changing into his school clothes and he was wearing nothing but a fresh pair of _Spider Man_ briefs. It was awkward for both of them after the incident, but they both laughed it off and never spoke of it to anyone. But Cammie always assumed she was going to need it for future blackmail references.

"Trust me, it's more than that," Bex nodded. "One of my friends, Kathleen, slept with Zach last year."

Cammie's eyes widened, "oh, really now?"

Cammie felt her insides churn. She knew Zach fooled around and probably had sex with some of the girls he dated. But Cammie always assumed it was just _that_, an assumption and nothing more. So hearing the truth unravel made Cammie feel like throwing up everything. She wasn't a prude. She wasn't a crazy religious teenager who advocated celibacy and were against fornication. In fact, Cammie always assumed she'd lose her virginity before marriage (unless she never got married and became a lonely cat woman). But despite what Cammie believed in, she just couldn't understand (and probably never would) how Zach could just go around and have meaningless sex with most of the girls in school.

/ /

"So, how do you do it?" Cammie asked as Zach laid on her bed. The two were studying for their upcoming history exam and trying to pick a song for their duet project. Although they promised themselves they'd complete all their tasks by six o'clock that night, it was already eight-thirty. Procrastination was a bitch. Cammie pushed closed the door of her bedroom, carrying a bag of chips and a box of cookies.

Zach opened his can of soda, then took a large gulp, "do what?" He looked up at her, his green eyes gleaming from the glow of Cammie's night stand lamp.

Cammie walked towards the night stand and set down the junk food. She kicked off her shoes and laid down next to him on her stomach. She turned to him and he was looking right back at her. "Do what?" He asked again.

"Have sex with ... everyone." Cammie made a face, "like, aren't you worried you'll catch an STD or get some girl pregnant?"

Zach grew quite for a moment, contemplating. "Well, yeah, but you know, that's what condoms are for and besides, I go to the doctor to make sure i'm cleaned.

"Ew," Cammie shook her head and opened her can, "Still, do you have sex with every girl? Or is there some kind of logic behind it all? Do you only have sex with redheads on Thursdays and blonds on Fridays?"

Zach chuckled, "Why are yo so curious all of a sudden? About my sex life, I mean." He sat up and placed his drink on the edge of Cammie's computer desk. He stared at a small purple picture frame. He picked it up gently, observing the photo framed inside. It was of Cammie's thirteenth birthday party, when she and Zach were sitting on the bottom stairs of the Morgan's front porch. Zach's arm was casually draped over her shoulders as they both smiled into the camera. Zach remembered clearly, that was the day he bought Cammie a necklace with her initials for a present. He saved all his money (three weeks worth of allowance) just so he could buy it especially for her. He didn't date ask his mom for money, although she was more than willing to give it. He wanted to use his own money to buy Cammie the gift, because that made it seem like it was actually from him.

"Do you remember the necklace I gave you when we were thirteen?" Zach asked as he set the frame down beside a stack of post-it notes and a cup of pencils.

"Of course," Cammie nodded, "I still have it." She reached her arm over to her night stand and pulled out the top drawer. She brought out a square black velvet box and opened the top, "see," she showed him the the white gold _CM _pendant and it's matching chain.

Zach smiled a little, "I can't believe you still have it after all these years."

Cammie raised an eyebrow, "It was only three years ago, you make it sound like it's been decades."

Zach chuckled and laid back down on her bed, "It seems like it sometimes."

"I've noticed," Cammie replied back then looked at him, "I miss our childhood sometimes. It was easier back then."

Zach nodded in return, "Yeah, totally. I mean, we used to spend days riding bikes afterschool and worrying about being home before dinner and now we're driving cars and worrying about college."

Cammie laughed, "I can't believe how long it's been since you and I rode bikes."

"I remember we used to always race," Zach mused, playing with the ends of Cammie's hair. "I'd always win."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "No you wouldn't, you just wished you did."

"Oh, please, I know I won, because I remember the loser always had to buy the winner ice cream," Zach patted his stomach, "And if I do say so myself, I had my fair share of free ice cream cones from you."

Cammie scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." She leaned her head onto Zach's shoulder. "Do you feel like things changed"

"You mean from then and now?"

Cammie nodded, smelling the familiar scent of soap, Axe body spray, and detergent on the sleeve of Zach's shirt. Zach thought for a moment, "Well, I know you didn't, you're still my awesome best friend who isn't as cool as me."

Cammie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up." She smacked his face lightly. He just laughed in response. Cammie smiled, listening to the sound of his laugh. Zach always had a nice laugh, it wasn't loud and obnoxious like a hyena or low and awkward like a person who had a stuffed up nose. It was at the right level and sounded nice. It was deep, but not too deep and beat like a nice drum. Cammie didn't know why, but she always loved listening to Zach's laugh.

She laid there on her bed with her best friend and wondered. Sometimes she did wonder, what it would be like if Zach was her boyfriend. Cammie would guess he'd probably be sweet, but Cammie wasn't so sure. Zach usually got into a girl's pants before even knowing her middle name. Would he be like that with her?

Cammie listened to the sound of Zach's even breathing and wondered if he fell asleep or not. She peered up at him, careful not to make too much movement. But he was staring at the ceiling, thinking in silence. Cammie looked back down and went back to her own thoughts. Zach probably wouldn't want to be her boyfriend anyway, he only saw her as a friend. And Cammie saw him as just a friend as well. But sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she was in a relationship with Zach. She wasn't blind, she knew how good looking Zach was. But it wasn't just the looks for her, she genuinely liked Zach's personality.

Sometimes Cammie would wonder if she could like-like Zach, as in more than a best friend. Sometimes she feel like she could, like if they got together things would be okay. But at the end of the day, something would always stop Cammie. Like a force field, that told her to stay away and not cross the border between friends and lovers.

/ /

_"Everyone's around, no words are coming out and I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound? And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up and I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it," _Zach sang into the microphone in front of him. He was standing on the opposite side of the grand piano from Cammie. Two microphones were standing in front of them as they performed their duet in front of their class. Zach continued, his voice low and deep, _"And I do want you to know I hold you up, above everyone. And I do want you to know I'd think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you... I would." _

A low round of applause came from the audience, then Cammie sang into her microphone, _"I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines and maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I... want. And I still have your letter, just got caught between. Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've becooome." _Her voice was a crescendo as she sang her high note.

Together their voices melted together in harmony,_ "And I do, I want you to know I hold you up, above everyone. And I do, I want you to know I'd think you'd be good to me and i'd be so good to you, whoaaaa, oh whoaaa." _

Madame Dabney, who was conducting the band, let the instrumental part of the song play. After a moment, Zach sang. _"And I do, I want you to know I hold you up, above everyone." _Cammie's voice joined his_, "And I do, I want you to know I'd think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you."_ Zach's voice was lead and Cammie's echoed him, singing the words, _"I'd be so good to you... I'd be so good to you... I'd be so good to you..." _The music slowly faded out in the room, ending their performance

Their classmates all broke into applause, including Madame Dabney. "Well done, your voices went well together and there was so much passion in your performance. The way you both never lost eye contact was perfect. It was like you were singing the words right to each other and meaning everything." She smiled and applauded.

Cammie smiled and Zach ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Madame Dabney," He said then grabbed his music sheets off the piano. Cammie collected hers in a pile and followed Zach back to their desks.

Zach slid into his seat with a smile, "We did great, better than I expected."

Cammie chuckled, "True." She had to agree, usually she and Zach were on top of things. Well, more of Cammie was usually on top of things. But for some reason, they just couldn't find a good duet song. Every duet song out there seemed too corny, too cheesy, or too overdone. Originality was something the pair both wanted for their duet song. They finally decided on their song about two nights ago, when they were in Zach's room and Cammie was going through Zach's iTunes. After three hours of listening and browsing through song choices, _alas_, they found one. They learned all the lyrics, chords, and tone in less than two days, basically all they did was _wing it_. But all in all, it ended pretty well. They both could admit they were pretty good.

Zach looked over at Cammie as the next performers started to set up. "So, you never told me how'd your date with Benjamin go?" He tried to act nonchalant about it.

Cammie just looked over at him and shrugged, "It was okay, I mean we just kind of... hung out. It was fun."

Zach nodded, "Oh, fun as in crazy tequila shots and dancing drunk on tables or...?" He let his voice trail off.

Cammie just chuckled, "Well, we're going on another date this weekend."

**a/n: please leave a review :) the song was _Good To Yo_u by Marianas Trench :)  
**


	4. fourth

**a/n: thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys left me :) teehee, oh and the alerts and favorites too(: this is a five-shot, so the next chapter will be the last. so... yeah :) **

**for MissPradaPrincess: i love the colors; pink, black, cerulean, mint green, and lavender :D yes, yes i love Duke's of Hazzard :D AH, i have so many! some examples would be: Zac Efron, Logan Lerman, Ian Somerhalder, Jensen Ackles, that guy who plays Toby in PLL xD, but most especially, Martin Johnson from Boys Like Girls :D (if you haven't guessed, i love BLG with a burning passion :D) oh, and i also love Panic! at the Disco :D it's the exclamation point, it brings so much excitement xD ahh, yes that song is quite catchy :D thanks for your review(: **

**anyway, i love how some people are guessing who's falling for who xD and if it wasn't obvious enough, it's kind of mutual :) but falling faster on Zach's part, yeah. **

**enjoy:**

Cammie slipped in her shoes then grabbed her small handbag. Tonight was Connor Ryan's house party. Connor Ryan was the richest kid in Roseville High, with his large mansion family home, big black BMW, over gelled hair, and always nicely ironed Ralph Lauren polos. His father was a millionaire, owning banks all over the country. So any party held at Connor's five story mansion was _the_ party of the century. Cammie looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror, she was wearing an off-white tunic dress with a pair of Converse high tops. Her hair fell down her back like a shiny curtain and there was no make up on her face except a light swipe of lip gloss.

She turned away from her reflection, then walked over to her bed where phone lay. She picked it up and saw a text message from Zach. She immediately clicked on the envelope icon to read it.

**ZACH: hey, you sure you don't need a ride to Connor's party? **

**CAMMIE: no, i'm going with Benjamin, remember? **

Cammie sent her message then she walked down the stairs, stopping at the second to the last step. She sat down, straightening out her dress and waiting for Benjamin. The pair both agreed Benjamin would pick her up at seven straight. Cammie looked at her phone's screen for the time, it was 7:02. She didn't worry though, she just assumed he was a little late.

There was nothing wrong with being a little late.

But once her phone's font glowed the numbers 8:32, Cammie assumed he was more than late. Cammie tired to think of all the possibilities he could be late. He might have gotten into an accident or some family matter came up. He might've took a really long nap and was only getting ready then. He might have had something to do for his mom. Thoughts ran through Cammie's mind like a treadmill. She would believe anything if it would make it seem like Benjamin hadn't completely ditched her. It couldn't be true. She and Benjamin hit it off great on their first date! They laughed, shared popcorn, and enjoyed themselves! Why would Benjamin just stand her up?

Cammie dropped her head onto her knees, hugging them to herself. She contemplated and then suddenly her eyes widened, maybe he stood her up because she didn't kiss him. It was always a possibility, boys just had _huge_ ass egos.

Cammie dialed Bex's number into her phone. Bex picked up almost automatically but Cammie could barely hear her greeting. Bex's surroundings echoed through her phone, making it almost impossible for the two to have a decent conversation.

"Bex?" Cammie shouted.

"Cammie? Where are you?" Bex shouted back, but her surroundings were loud and disruptive. She was obviously already at Connor's party.

"At home," Cammie replied, running a hand through her hair. "You're at the party already? Have you seen Benjamin?"

"Who?" Bex screamed into the phone. Cammie could hear loud rock music playing from Bex's end of the line.

"Benjamin," Cammie shouted carefully into her phone, "he was supposed to pick me up but I have no idea where that bastard is." Cammie never usually called anyone names, never. Not even when Tina Walters stole her scented eraser in the fifth grade, when her teacher gave her a B because her paper wasn't double spaced, not when Macey McHenry scribbled all over her "vote for Cammie" posters, and especially not when her dad lost her favorite bracelet. She usually knew how to keep calm and carry on, but there was just something about being stood up that brought her inner vixen out of her.

"What!" Bex exclaimed, "I saw him earlier! He was drinking jello shots with Connor by the mini bar."

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Cammie said, with each word spoken, more anger boiled inside her.

"No lie," Bex replied, "What are you going to do? Wasn't he supposed to go with you?"

Cammie cringed at the image that flashed in her head, "uh... no. I'll handle it, just... I'll meet you at the party okay?"

/ /

"Damn, you look good tonight," Zach commented as Alexia Brooks, a girl who transferred into his literature class a week ago, walked up towards him. She smiled a seductive smile, circling her arms around Zach's neck. She was in a short lacy number that covered only 30% of her body. Zach found that a bit odd, since she was usually dressed in normal conservative clothes. She wore sky high heels, but still didn't reach past Zach's nose.

"Hey Goode," She replied, "Want to dance?" She didn't even wait for his answer before she started pulling him onto the dance floor. She laced her fingers through Zach's and the two began swaying to the music. As the music intensified, everyone began jumping and dancing their hearts. _This_, moments like that were the kinds of awesome shit Zach lived for.

Eventually, the song faded away in the large Ryan living room. The crowds broke apart as the next song -which wasn't as great as the previous one- played. Alexia took Zach's arm and dragged him over to an available arm chair. She pushed him gently down on the seat, as she sat on the arm of the chair. She tucked one of her nicely tan, long legs over the other.

Zach looked up at her and smirked, "so, is this what you're really like when you're not in class?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, depends do you like me better like this?"

"We're doing an awful lot of talking here, Alison," Zach said in a low voice as he stood up. He took Alexia's hand and dragged her to the corner of the room. She followed then pushed him against the wall. "Wow, you're feisty," Zach commented as she pressed her lips upon his.

She pulled away, hands traveling up his shirt. The party itself was populated with almost 500 people, everyone doing their own thing, so it didn't matter if the two were groping at each other in public. No one really gave a damn. Zach kissed her back, tasting the odd sensation of cherry. He pulled her closer to him, feeling the back of her lacy dress.

Zach felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled away from Alexia, "Um, be back in a second Alison."

She raised an eyebrow, "My name's Alexia."

"Yeah, yeah." Zach waved his hand off in the air, not caring much. He looked at the screen of his phone to see he missed a call from Bex Baxter. Zach decided on not calling back and instead looking for her. Zach looked back at Alexia, "I'll see you later, Alison." He nodded her direction and walked off without an explanation. Zach got lost in the crowds, trying to avoid girls who were flirt with him and avoid getting sucked up in the mob of dancing adolescents. He made his way towards the built in mini-bar in the Ryan family den.

Two bartenders in white t-shirts were serving behind the counter, taking orders and mixing different wines together. Zach walked up to the counter and nodded at a few people he recognized from school.

"Yeah dude, she was hot, you think she was all prissy but _damn_, she was good in bed," a familiar voice slurred. Zach looked down the counter to see a drunk Benjamin Parker, about to lose balance on his stool. Next to him was Connor Ryan, laughing hysterically. The two have obviously been drinking for awhile. A crowd of guys surrounded them, all of them laughing at whatever story Benjamin was telling.

"Cammie Morgan? You slept with Cammie Morgan?" A guy with a mop of blond hair asked.

Benjamin nodded with a triumphant smile, "Yeah."

Zach raised an eyebrow, tired of hearing the bull shit that was going down. He down to where Benjamin was seated comfortably with a shot glass in hand.

"What'd you say?" Zach asked, stuffing his hands into his jean's pockets. "You slept with Cammie?"

Benjamin looked at him, squinting his eyes as if to remember Zach's face. But once he saw those blazing emerald eyes, his own eyes widened, "Oh, hey Zach." He chuckled, almost nervously.

Zach took a small step forward, "Lots of talk Parker, lots of talk for something that is obviously untrue."

"What?" Connor looked over at Benjamin, "What's he talking about?"

Benjamin looked back at him, then looked at all the guys that surrounded him. Then he turned to Zach and challenged, "Yeah, I did it with Cammie, what's it to you?"

Zach just raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Bull and you know it, Parker."

Benjamin got off his stool, planting his feet onto the solid ground, "Maybe, maybe not, Goode. Either way, what does it matter? You told me you weren't into her."

Zach just remained silent, glaring at Benjamin.

Benjamin continued, glaring right back at Zach, "Or like, are you pissed because I got her in bed before you did? Because that's all you wanted, to sleep with her and you couldn't."

Zach clenched his fist and moved it right into Benjamin's face. Benjamin fell to the ground with a loud thump, followed by gasps that came from the audience around them. Benjamin quivered in pain with a hand over his left cheek. He quickly got to his feet and aimed for Zach's stomach but Zach kicked him in the gut before he had a chance to even hit Zach.

A stream of red ivory blood dribbled down the side of Benjamin's bruised cheek, falling onto the hard wooden floor. The friends around him helped him to his feet as they all looked at Zach with surprise. "Ow!" Benjamin groaned in pain.

Zach walked closer to Benjamin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Screw with Cammie again, I swear I _will _kick your ass. She's the most amazing person in the world and my best friend, I know for a fact, she wouldn't have done anything with you." Zach growled through clenched teeth.

Everyone around them, just stared with shocked expressions. The blaring music abruptly turned off and the whole room was silent. Benjamin struggled from Zach's grip then eventually pushed him off. "I'm tired of you, Goode."

"Tired of me?" Zach had a bewildered expression painted on his face, "what are you talking about?"

"You're this big shot slacker who fucks around with every girl in school and yet, you were all Cammie could talk about on our date. You wouldn't believe how horrible it was to like a girl who liked someone else." Benjamin glared at him.

"Zach, oh gosh!" Cammie's voice echoed in Zach's ears. He looked out to the crowds of people, noticing it was parting to make room for Cammie to walk through. She pushed passed people, apologizing slyly to everyone she was intruding. She finally made it to the center of the scene, eyes stuck on the stains of blood that adorned Benjamin's cheek.

Benjamin rolled his eyes then looked back at Zach, "You see what I mean?"

Zach looked away from Cammie to stare back at Benjamin, "Listen, whatever your damage is, it's not my problem. For one, I can't help it if she rather talk about me while she's with you. But can you blame her? You stood her up and now you're spreading a bunch of lies about her. You obviously don't respect her, you idiot! And second, I can't help it if you're not as _fucking rad_ as I am." Zach smirked and shrugged. All the girls cheered and whistled and all Zach's fan boys applauded respectively.

Zach looked at Benjamin's face, it was bewildered, astounded, and bloody red all at the same time. Zach almost felt sorry for him, but only for a second, because the next thing he did was punch Benjamin one more time at his bottom jaw. Zach always knew he was a jerk.

Suddenly all hell broke loose, guys started throwing punches and girls threw drinks at one another. It all became chaotic in a matter of seconds. Zach grabbed Cammie's hand and the two easily made it through the rowdy crowds, without getting hurt.

And that was the night that Zachary Goode started a wild riot at Connor Ryan's house party, _the _party of the century.

/ /

"You shouldn't have punched him," Cammie said as they sat on the front steps of the Zach's house. It was a starry night, with each star illuminating on the world. Cool, light breezes whistled by every now and then. Cammie and Zach's whole neighborhood was silent, except for the occasional car that would drive by.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have," Zach shrugged, "But I did and it was pretty awesome." He smiled brightly which cause Cammie to smile herself. She laughed at his excited expression.

"You are insane," Cammie laughed, shaking her head a little.

"Maybe I am," Zach replied leaning his head against the wooden banister on his right side. He stared down at his shoes, tapping his feet against the wooden concrete of the walkway.

"Thanks though," Cammie replied, hugging her stomach to keep warm. "That was really nice of you."

Zach shrugged again, "Anytime Cammie, you know that."

The two sat in silence for a moment, contemplating their thoughts and trying to let out their feelings. It seemed as if both of them had so many feelings, so many emotions that were tempting to escape but they just couldn't escape unless they were put into words. Words that neither Cammie nor Zach could express out loud. Cammie looked over at Zach, behind them the porch light glowed brightly, so fluorescent streaks were on Zach's back. She found herself liking the way the light framed his body. She smiled a little to herself then inched forward so their sides were pressed together and their knees were touching.

"Can I tell you something absolutely crazy?" She asked, her voice breaking the still silence. She looked over at Zach, the moon ands stars' glow reflecting in her round eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Sometimes..." She started but then paused, feeling a bit shy. She tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear, then continued. "Sometimes... well, don't laugh, but just sometimes, just for a moment, I wish you were my boyfriend, we could be together and we'd be happy. Because you are just the sweetest guy in the world and it's not hard to fall for you. Your nice, smart, funny, so talented, and you just always know the right things to say and the right moves to do."

Zach looked at her, wonder in his green eyes. He studied every aspect, every angle, every line and curve of Cammie's beautiful face. Basically, it _was _beautiful where the only flaws that came from it were the tears and frowns it produced. Zach knew Cammie for years, she was the only person who truly got him. The only person who knew him better than himself, as cliche as it sounded. But Zach and Cammie were _ZachandCammie_, to halves of a whole that fit perfectly together. Zach's never been in love with any girl he's dated before. To him, they were all just pointless but exciting flings that ended just as fast it started. He's never looked forward to hanging out with them, to seeing them again, to making them laugh, to wanting to get to know them better. He's never felt that _feeling _with any of those girls, the feeling of a racing heart pounding in your chest, those "butterflies" that float around your stomach, and that stupid smile that never seemed to leave your face. Zach's never felt that with anyone because he's never loved anyone. But maybe he has.

Maybe during all their years of friendship, Zach fell in love with Cammie without his knowing. Maybe he never felt anything with those other girls because at the end of the day, Cammie was the only person who mattered to him. Maybe the reason why he messed around with all those girls in the first place because a little part of him feared Cammie wouldn't love him back.

Zach's always loved Cammie. Always. But was he _in _love with her? He needed to find out.

"Would that be so crazy?" He asked simply. "What if, what if I could be your boyfriend? And you and I could be together? Cammie, what if we could work?"

Cammie's jaw dropped slightly as she stared at him, "Zach..." She began, then cleared her throat, "No, okay? No."

"What?" Zach asked, startled at the quick rejection, "What? Why?"

"Because you can't be a boyfriend," She replied, running her hands through her hair, "You've never just been anyone's _boyfriend_."

"I can be _yours_," Zach said like a promise, "Just give me a shot and I can. I'll try."

Cammie looked at him, "Do you hear yourself? You can't be my boyfriend Zach, you have more girls in your contacts than I do as friends. You have your tongue down a different girl's throat every day. You have a reputation and as much as I hate stereotypes you _are _a player slash man-whore slash sex ...monkey."

"Why can't you believe that I can change, Cammie? I can!" Zach said, frustration growing in his eyes. "Why can't you just give me this chance? I care about you and I know you care about me, so why don't we give this a shot?"

Cammie looked at him, eyes neutral as she spoke, "Because..." Her voice was faint. "Because if we don't work out, if it all goes wrong, then things will change. You won't be my best friend anymore and ...I'll end up with a broken heart."

**a/n: long chapter, whut whut? xD I spent a really, really long time working on this chapter just so I could update and hopefully please you all :D teehee, the next chapter will be the **_**last **_**one. i'd definitely like to try to make it a long and successful one :D and thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. the alerts and the favorites! you guys make my day :) **

**please leave a review. **


	5. fifth

**a/n: endings are always sad D: i personally hate endings, whether happy or sad. i dislike saying goodbye :/ but this is the final, final, **_**final **_**chapter. i can't thank you enough for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting this story. and especially those lovelies who promoted it onto their own stories (didn't expect that, but it just proves that there **_**are **_**crazy nice people out there xD). this chapter is going to be pretty lengthy (well, i noticed most of my chapters are xD) so, um, yeah, this is the last chapter, *throws confetti* **

**so as of this week, i kinda am more in love with Faber Drive than i used to be :) **

**keep calm & read on: **

Cammie laid in bed, comfortably under her covers with her body facing the west window of her room. Sun streams seeped through her purple curtains, welcoming the new day. She hugged a pillow to her chest, not making the effort to get out of bed and get ready for school. It was officially two days and seven hours since she and Zach last spoke, which was kind of a world record considering the two were inseparable. Cammie placed her left cheek on the pillow she was hugging. She felt ...odd, she wasn't depressed because when she was depressed she usually cried. She hasn't leaked a single tear since the incident with Zach. She was more of... empty.

She could feel her heart beating inside her chest and her lungs move with breath, but sometimes, she could swear, she felt nothing at all. No emotions; no happiness, no pain. It's like a part of her has died, but not completely.

"Cammie!" a voice called from downstairs. Cammie just covered her face with a pillow, drowning out the sounds of her home. A moment later, footsteps were stomping down the hall and the sound of a creak came from the opening door. "Sweetie?" It was her mom.

Cammie kept the pillow over her face, shutting her eyes. She could hear her mom's loafers walking on top of Cammie's all-carpeted room. The weight of her mother sat on the edge of Cammie's bed, then she spoke, "Cammie? Do you not feel well?"

Cammie threw the pillow off her, looking at her mom, "I'm.. just tired of all sudden."

Her mom nodded, stroking her daughter's hair, "do you want to stay home?"

Cammie bit her bottom lip, deciding. Skipping out on school would be easier, she wouldn't have to see Zach. But the last thing Cammie was, was afraid. She found it pointless to be avoiding Zach, it's not like she or Zach did anything wrong. They were acting as if they were _already _together and _then _broke up. Cammie looked at her mom then shook her head, "Um, of course not, I'll be ready in 20 minutes." She threw the covers off her body, ready to face the day.

/ /

Zach walked through the halls of school on Monday morning. It's been exactly 57 hours since he last spoke to Cammie. He spent his whole weekend trying not to think about her and what a complete idiot he was. Although, he spent most of his time thinking, not exactly _about_ her, but just thinking. Thinking about who he was, what went wrong, and where his mind was going.

Per usual, girls all smiled his direction, batting their thick with mascara eyelashes and pouting their heavily glossed lips. They all sent flirtatious remarks his way, but for the first time ever, Zach Goode shot them down and continued walking. Most people saw Zach as this big shot player who got _all _the girls and always had some crazy good action going on. But in all reality, Zach was just a guy -just like everyone else- who feared love and was worried of being forever alone. That was the truth, that was Zach's realization.

"Hey Zach," Tina Walters came walking up to him, she smiled sweetly. "So, I didn't see you at all this weekend."

Zach just shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, do you maybe, want to hang out tonight?" She asked, still smiling. She reached out to touch his arm lightly, hugging a book to her chest. Zach pulled his arm away gently, "Thanks Tina, but no thanks. I don't think I'll be going out anytime soon, not just with you but with everyone." He shrugged carelessly, "I'll see you around, Tina." He walked off.

Tina just stood there, mouth agape.

Zach continued walking, nodding at a couple of his classmates and friends, still thinking. Maybe change was what he needed. He needed a different perspective, a different lifestyle. Something to prove to Cammie and to himself that he was ...different. Just then, Cammie came walking towards him with a definite expression on her face. Zach walked up towards her, meeting her half way.

"Hey," Cammie replied, not meeting his eyes. She looked down at her shoes then looked at him, but not exactly _at _him.

"Hey," Zach said back, wanting so badly to erase whatever mistake he made to cause the awkwardness between them.

"So," Cammie said looking over his shoulder. "How are you?" She asked as if it's been years that separated them instead of a couple of days. Zach looked at her then raised an eyebrow. In the same moment, they both broke into laughter.

"I'm good," He nodded with a smile. Suddenly, the awkwardness disappeared and both of them could talk without holding their breath. They fell into step, walking to Cammie's locker. Zach looked over at her, as she began talking about Madame Dabney's next music project. He studied her, the way her eyes widened whenever her expressions changed and the way her face broke into a smile when got excited. She was beautiful in Zach's eyes.

Cammie turned to look at Zach, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zach blinked out of the trance he was in, "Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Zach didn't reply, instead he shrugged. "Just.. stuff."

Cammie looked at him, then frowned, "Zach, I really don't want things to be different or awkward. I just want us to forget about Saturday and go back to the way it was, okay?" She stopped walking to look him in the eyes.

Zach looked back, noticing how scared they actually were. "Cam..." He started, "I can't forget it."

"Why not?" Cammie asked, "Why can't we just overlook it? Why can't we just forget it happened because you and I both know that we would never work out!" She shut her eyes after her sentence, feeling a sudden headache in the corners of her mind.

Zach leaned forward a little, saying in a low quiet voice, "We don't know that, we don't know that it won't work. It could, Cam. Believe me, it could." He looked in her eyes, looking into her soul. She looked up at him, her face emotionless but her eyes revealing it all. She liked him. Probably not as much as he liked her, but she liked him. She just wouldn't admit it.

"What if it doesn't?" She whispered, her eyes crystallizing with wet tears.

"Listen," Zach said and pulled her aside, noticing how they were drawing attention to themselves. He led her to the back staircase leading up to the second floor. A few people were walking up and down the steps, having places to go and people to see. Zach took Cammie's hand and sat her on the fifth step. He sat down next to her, looking down at the bottoms of his sneakers. Cammie fiddled with the bracelet dangling from her small wrist.

Zach spoke up, continuing his previous thought, "Cammie, listen, if we don't work out.. don't think I won't be there for you, I will. I always will, even if you're married to some other guy living in some other state with two kids and your pet flamingo. Believe me, just say you need me and I _will _be there."

Cammie frowned a little, looking over at him, "I know that."

"You do?" Zach raised an eyebrow, surprised.

Cammie nodded, "yeah... you're a great friend, Zach."

"But you only see me as a friend?" Zach guessed, hoping it wasn't true. The idea of Cammie being with someone else because she didn't like him, literally pained him. His chest felt heavy like something was knotting itself in it.

Cammie shook her head, "no, it's not that... I do like you, Zach." She felt her cheeks heat up as she spoke the truth. "I just.."

"Just what?"

"You'll get bored! Sooner or later, you'll get bored and you'll move on to another girl, I know, I see it happen all the time!" Cammie replied, scowling a little at him.

Zach smirked a little then shook his head, "Cam, no. I know you think that, but no, okay? I... don't want some one night fling with you. I don't want to have sex with you! No offense or anything, but your dad would _kill _me. I'm not trying to get with you, I just... I just.. want to hold your hand."

Cammie looked at him, listening to every word he spoke. He continued, "I want to make you smile, to be able to have deep conversations about life, to bring you flowers on Valentine's Day even though I think it's really corny. I want to be your boyfriend and I know that's crazy and you still won't believe me but, I do. I swear this time I mean it." He ran a hand through his hair then continued on, "I think we can work because I know no one will understand you like I do. I know that I'm the only one who knows you love playing your guitar in the middle of the night, eating rocky road ice cream when you're down, and watching bad teenage dramas from the 80s. I know _you_ and you know me. No one gets me like you do and I... really like you. I know you might think it's stupid because I've only seen you as a best friend since ...the dawn of time but I do like you. Really. I just think... you're really cool."

Cammie sat there for a moment, thinking it over. She didn't know how it happened or when it happened but she just knew. She did like Zach. A lot. She didn't know how it happened, but it happened. It was probably because of the way he defended her at Connor Ryan's party, or when he sang that duet with her for Madame Dabney's class, or how he saved all his money to get her that one necklace, or maybe it was just the way she and him always spent their days just being lazy and singing songs they both knew the words too.

She needed Zach in her life, as cheesy as that sounded. But she did. She needed him to be around, to keep her feet on the ground when her head was in the clouds, to make her smile when she was feeling down, and to be her voice of reason when things got out of hand. There's always going to be that one person you need by your side when things get too crazy and that person for Cammie... was Zach. It always has been and always will be.

She looked at him and spoke gently, "Well, what do we do now?"

Zach just replied, not meeting her eyes, "do you think you might want to go on a date with me this weekend?"

"A date?"

"Yeah..." Zach nodded, "That's what those young kids are calling it, aren't they?" He smirked while she laughed.

/ /

"So, yes or no?" Zach asked as the two walked into Madame Dabeny's class. They took their usual seats, waiting for class to officially start. Zach had his drum sticks and he was already tapping a rhythmic beat on the tables. Cammie watched as each stick moved quickly creating an intense beat. Zach continued drumming while Cammie said, "I'll let you know." She smiled calmly, but inside her was an avalanche of emotions.

"Good afternoon class," Madame Dabney came into the class with a stack of music notes. She passed a stack to the front rows to they could take one and pass it behind them. Once everyone had a copy, Madame Dabney spoke up, "Okay, so before we finish up our duet's project does anyone want to share something they've been working on?" She looked around the class with eager eyes.

Zach stood up, raising a drum stick in the air, "Me! Me! Me!" He walked over to the front of the room, whispering something to the music class's band. After a nod of agreement from everyone, they all began playing with the guitarist in the lead. Zach stepped up to the microphone, holding it in his hands, then he began singing, "_Going back to the corner, where I first saw you. Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move. Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my head. Saying. 'if you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?'" _The drummer joined in, followed by the bass, forming a whole beat. Zach continued singing, _"Some try to hand me money, they don't understand I'm not brooke, I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense, what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?" _

Zach took the microphone out of it's stand, walking around the stage area of the class, _"Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth could I be. Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet and see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not mooooving, I'm not moving."_ The beat of the music slowed down as Zach continued singing, _"Police man say 'son you can't stay here' I said, 'there's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, month, or year.' Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows, if she changes her mind this is the first place she will go." _

He jumped onto a chair then threw an arm in the air as the music built up again,_ "Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be." Zach jumped off the seat and looked Cammie's direction, "Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet and see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not mooooving, I'm not moooving, I'm not moving. Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be. Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet and see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. I'm not mooooving, I'm not moving." _

The music slowed down, Zach singing into the microphone clearly, _"going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move." _The music ended finally, the room breaking into applause. Zach smiled and placed the microphone back into it's stand. Madame Dabney clapped her delicate hands together, "fantastic job, Zach."

Zach smiled again, "Thanks." He nodded and slid into his seat, next to Cammie. Cammie looked over at him with a small smile, "Great job."

He nodded, lost in thought. Then he looked over at her, "I meant every word."

/ /

"So, will you go on that date with me or what?" Zach asked as they listened to one of their classmates, Jonas sing a song for his girlfriend, Liz.

Cammie was still looking forward as she spoke, "Zach, I told you, I'd think about it."

"Well, you're doing a lot of thinking," Zach commented with an indifferent face, as he tapped his fingers against his table. Cammie, who was about to say something, was interrupted when Madame Dabney spoke up, "Zach, Cammie? Why don't you give us an impromptu duo?"

"A duo?" Cammie said, making a face, "but we didn't prepare a song."

"Hence impromptu, dude," Zach smiled and placed an arm around her, leading her to the small stage area of the room. Cammie elbowed Zach lightly, "what are we singing?" Zach whispered something to the band then looked over at Cammie, "Just follow my lead." He took her hand and led her to the center of the room. Cammie looked at Zach, panicked. She wasn't ready for an impromptu performance. The two were seated on stools in front of the class.

The music began playing, starting off with the piano. Zach began singing, letting go of Cammie's hand. "_There was a new girl in town, she had it all figured out,_" Cammie realized what song it was, then echoed him, "_Had it all figured it_." Zach glanced at her with a smile then continued, "_I'll state something rash, she had the most amazing... smile. I bet you didn't expect that, but she made me change my ways_." Cammie followed, "_She made me change my ways_." Together they sang, "_With eyes like sunsets, baby. And legs that went on for days_."

The band began playing all together, going into the chorus, "_I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart. I need to find my way back to the start, when were in love, things were better than they are. Let me back into... into your aaaaarms. Into your aaaarms_." Zach and Cammie looked at each other as they sang those words. Cammie reached out to take his hand.

When their song ended, everyone applauded the two knowing the chemistry they had was undeniable. It always was. Madame Dabney stood up, "Well excellent job. Everyone should have something to show us tomorrow. Have a nice day, class dismissed."

Everyone stood up, pushing moved desks back into their places and exiting the room. Cammie and Zach stayed seated on the black rotating stools they were on. Cammie looked over at Zach with a full smile on her face, her heart beating hard, and a twinkle in her eyes. "_Yes_." She said and squeezed his hand gently.

**.**

**.**

/ C _r_ e s c e n d **o** /

**a/n: COMPLETE! finally, it's complete :) done. over. finished. concluded. closed. wrap up. terminate. it's over, loves :) and i'm sad it is because i did work on this story really, really hard and enjoyed the reviews and writing it all together :D i'm kind of sad :/ but like, happy you know? **

**NOTE: i know some of you wanted a big dramatic scene (**_**why**_**, i have no idea xD you guys are too cool) and wanted an "i love you" (btw, have you noticed i DID NOT include a kiss between Z and C? -i bet you didn't notice xD-) but Zach and Cammie are bffffs first, so awkwardness couldn't defeat the strong walls they built with their friendship :D and an "i love you" is risky business, i personally don't throw that word around (except to my lovely reviewerrrrs!) and Cammie and Zach may have been best friends since the beginning of time, but that doesn't mean they can throw an "i love you" like hot cakes, you know? (hot cakes mean pancakes, right?) and why did they not kiss? because unlike Zach's relationships with those OCs i randomly through in, his attraction towards Cammie is more than physical. (i think those are the best kinds of relationships, though xD) i hope you liked the ending either way though xD i mean, i included TWO SONG PERFORMANCES. the only thing that could have made it better is if Tom Felton randmly showed up xD **

**AGAIN: i'm sorry this is only five chapters :/ i wanted to extend it, but i planned out the plot in five chapters, yo :/ but THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING, OHMYGOSH, I LOVE YOU ALL! **

disclaimer**: i didn't own Gallagher Girls to begin with and I still don't :/ aha. and also the songs (in order of presented) are: **_**Thinking of You**_** by Katy Perry, **_**Good to You **_**by Marianas Trench, **_**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**_** by the script, and **_**Into Your Arms**_** by the Maine. btw, i love **_**The Man Who Can't Be Moved, **_**it's my favorite song ever, ever and i'm always mind blown with the lines "**_**and if your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i could be**_**" teehee. okay, i'm just ranting now xD**

**thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed, alerted and favorited, you guys make my daaaay, always *hearts* um, so yeah. current projects are still **_**My Escape **_**(which i plan on completing before May :D hopefully) and i was thinking about doing this REALLY REALLY REALLY long story after that, a **_non_**-spy story. and i also want to do a fun three-shot that came into my head recently xD hmm, i feel like these are the credits of a movie or something. heh, sorry if this is lengthy :/ **

**but just one more thing; I'D LOVELOVELOVE TO THANK THESE AMAZING PEOPLE: **lindsey311**; MissPradaPrincess; **_Peppermintrina_**; darkrose101; Ilovezammie; **_Gallaghergirl530_**; cupcakecorruptionxD; **skyeblue221**; samcheese1; **_**GalnKay**_**; clarinetto14; Allie Goode; **meganooch**; Brunette. That. Should. Be. Blonde.; jess02131; nerds. spy. vamps. yudith; wolfergirl; **cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**; GallagherGirlForever; **_xJETx_**; chellygoesrawr; freefallingup; **_**Megan-Winter**_**; Bree-Shavay; GGGirlADDICT; & everyone else who read this story. **

**so yeah, thanks again and please leave a review (preferably with your favorite part of this story? xD) **


End file.
